Elemental Nations Online
by LotoXtremeZero
Summary: Elemental Nations Online: A New VRMMORPG developed by ARGUS. Become a powerful ninja! Learn Powerful Abilities! Become a rogue-ninja! Become the leader of your chosen village! Welcome to the first Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer RPG! SAO-Naruto CrossOver Pairing Undecided
1. Prologue to VRMMORPG

**Story: Elemental Nations Online **

**Chapter 1: A Prologue to VRMMORPG **

* * *

A recent breakthrough on the development of a new type of a technology was recently covered by the media. It was a virtual simulator video game. This virtual simulator was called "**Elemental Nation Online**". ENO was a virtual reality massive multiplayer online role playing game or an VRMMORPG as some players liked to call the genre.

It was a strange thought that one could enter a whole new world with using only the computer and the internet, and with some gear he had obtained from Argus company, but he was happy he managed to obtain the equipment. He was 1 out of the 1000 beta tester before the official release of ENO. A chance to be better in a new world where he can run on water, jump high into the skies, use magic, and whole bunch of other stuff that he couldn't imagine.

It was 12:59.

One more minute until the beta server starts. He prepared himself by wearing the headgear over his head, and laying down on his bed. He closed his eyes when the 1 minute mark ended.

"Link Start!" He shouted.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had noticed something weird these last couple of days. Ever since his return from his mission to the country of wave he had notice more people in the village. Not just more people but strange new shinobi with the leaf insignia on their foreheads protectors.

Yesterday he had visited Iruka-sensei and there was a group of teenage boys and girls in the classroom. It was strange because mostly the academy only allowed children to enter. Children that could potentially increase their chakra reserves to genin level. To Naruto it looked like these teenagers didn't have the skill necessary to pass the academy test with their low chakra reserves. They couldn't even mold chakra to perform a basic clone jutsu. By the end of the day these teenagers surprised Naruto. They can easily perform the clone jutsu, body substitute jutsu, and the transformation jutsu with ease. They passed the academy in one day. While he had spent four years in that hell struggling to pass each test and lesson.

"What the hell Iruka!? They spent one day in the academy when I could do that too?!" He had yelled at his former sensei.

Iruka didn't respond and kept his eyes glued forward. He had tried everything to get Iruka's attention but nothing work. When he couldn't get his attention he picked up a permanent marker and wrote on his face. Nothing. No movement, no eye contact.

Suddenly a blue wisp appeared in the room, and more teenagers appeared in the classroom.

He had left after that. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore. It's like the world suddenly became much more weirder.

Naruto sat on top his roof. Down below he watched a group of teenagers swipe their arms downwards. He seen these teenagers occasionally do that, and wondered why they do that. He placed his thumb and index finger together and swiped downwards.

"I don't see why they-" Immediately a ringing sound echoed and a shining rectangle appeared in front of him.

"What the hell? What the hell is this?" He was freaking out. He couldn't do this before when he was in wave. In the rectangle there was five categories;

**Inventory/Equipment**

**Friends/Guild**

**Messaging/Chat**

**Maps/Quest**

**Settings/Main-Menu**

"Okay this tops the cake," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

**Status Check:** Touch, Sight, Hearing, Smell, Taste

**OK**

**Logging on. . .**

**Language Select:** Japanese

**Logging on . . .**

**Welcome to Elemental Nations Online!**

**No Previous Characters . . .** Creating New Character

**Name your Avatar: **

Kirito

**_Randomized Avatar? _**

**_Yes . . . No_**

After thinking for a moment, Kirito decided he wanted to randomize his character. He wanted to get into the game faster and not spend lots of time designing his avatar.

He tapped yes and he disappeared in a flush of blue light after that.

When he regained his senses, in front of him was a person in a green flak jacket. Some sort of forehead protector was tied around his forehead. A scar ran over his nose horizontally.

"Welcome to the Konoha Academy. I'll be your instructor Umino Iruka!" The man said.

* * *

**A/N just a short chapter but I always wanted to do a SAO and Naruto crossover. I'm not hundred percent sure where I'm taking this but I'll keep writing and along the way I might know where I'm headed. I have a few ideas but let's see what happens after.**


	2. An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT 1

**Story: Elemental Nations Online **

**Chapter 2: An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT 1**

* * *

"First thing first my wonderful academy students," Iruka smiled.

"To pass the academy you must perform three basic academy level jutsu flawlessly. You can also leave anytime you desire to skip the tutorial," Iruka continued.

Kirito had read enough information on the handbook to perform the basic academy jutsu. He decided to leave the classroom. On his way out of the door, a ring sound echoed.

**_Ding!_**

Quest Complete: You pass the academy!

**EXP +100 Level Up! **

**You are now level 2!**

**Skills Obtained:**

Chakra Control: 10/50 Genin Level Obtained!

Clone Jutsu - 5/5 Mastery Obtained!

Transformation Jutsu - 5/5 Mastery Obtained!

Replacement Jutsu - 5/5 Mastery Obtained!

**Items Obtained:**

Konohagakure No Sato Forehead Protector + 1

Yen + 300

**Four STAT points gained.**

Four stat points are not allocated. Use now?

**Yes . . . No ?**

Kirito tapped on "Yes" and another screen appeared.

**Stat Points: 4**

**Power: 1 (+)**

**Dexterity: 1 (+)**

**Speed: 1 (+)**

**Chakra: 1 (+)**

Power increased your attacking power with jutsu, fighting, and anything in general that affects damage to your opponent. While dexterity affected your aim and precision to land a damage to your opponent. Speed is another major factor that affects your dodging and maneuvering abilities. Chakra affects your overall chakra pool. Chakra is the main factor of the entire game. The more chakra you have, the powerful you became as a shinobi. Kirito memorized each of these effects and their conditions. He preferred being a fast hitting with good chakra control and high damage.

So he placed two points into power, one point into speed, and another point into chakra.

Another box appeared:

**Confirm?**

**Yes ... No**

Kirito tapped on the "Yes" and suddenly he glowed in a blue light for a second before returning to normal. The stat box reopened and he was satisfied with his first level gain.

**Stat Points: 0**

**Power: 3**

**Dexterity: 1**

**Speed: 2**

**Chakra: 1**

Kirito continued on his way out of the academy. As he stepped outside, the village of Konohagakure No Sato came into his view. He was amazed at the beauty and realism that the full drive offered. No other game could do this but just Elemental Nations Online. He walked into the middle of the academy grounds.

"Okay! Let's see what I can do! The manual says I can perform a jutsu by concentration on the jutsu I wish to perform or yelling the name of the jutsu outloud. Sounds simple enough." He concentrated on the clone jutsu, and suddenly his hands moved together without his consent. He performed a hand sign, and felt his chakra gather around him.

A poof of smoke appeared next to Kirito. When the smoke dispersed another Kirito appeared.

"Wow! I didn't know it was so easy to do this. Let's try another one." The other Kirito disappeared, while he concentrated on the tranformation jutsu. Nothing happened. His hands didn't move without his consent, and he didn't feel the chakra building up.

"What did I do wrong? It was easy the first time. I'll try yelling out the jutsu."

"Transformation Jutsu!" He concentrated again on the jutsu. This time his hands moved without his consent, and he felt the chakra building up, but nothing happened again.

"What the hell!" Kirito shouted.

Another batch of students entered the outside world from the academy. They saw Kirito and chuckled.

"If you bothered to stay at the tutorial you would have known if you wanted to use the transformation jutsu you needed to concentrate on the jutsu and the object you wish to appear as," one of them said.

"Shit! I'm such a newb," he muttered.

The group laughed at him and left.

"Thanks for the advice asshole," he muttered. He should've stayed at the tutorial and listened to anything the manual might have missed. He guess not everything followed the manual, so next time he'll be better prepared.

He concentrated on the jutsu and imagined himself as a chair.

"Transformation Jutsu!" He yelled. He disappeared in a poof of smoke, and was replaced by a chair. Another poof of smoke and he returned to being his avatar.

"Now for the last jutsu. The body substitute jutsu." The body substitute jutsu was a technique that switched you and another object. Useful for dodging attacks and quickly counterattacking.

He concentrated on the jutsu and a chopped logged that was conveniently placed before him.

"Body Substitute jutsu!" Kirito shouted. He switched places with the log and his previous position.

Kirito grinned. This world was awesome. Way better than the real world. He'll be the next Kage of this village and conquer the world, and unite all the villages under his banner. He was Kirito, the best gamer in the world. He beat countless games, he beat undefeatable bosses, and even won the gaming contest to obtain the headgear and ENO game.

He opened his menu, and tapped on the Inventory/equipment categories. He navigated into the accessories and equipped his Konoha forehead protector. Around his forehead a blue hue glowed. The Konoha forehead protector appeared around his head.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was having a weird day. People around him didn't respond to any of his questions. He had visited the old man Hokage earlier this afternoon, but he just sat on his chair. He didn't even blink and respond when he looked through his drawers. He just sat there. It's as if Naruto was a ghost or something.

It frustrated Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Something weird happening! People don't say anything or even move!"

Kakashi was standing on the bridge where team meetings would usually be. He was reading his orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted in his ear.

He didn't move. He didn't respond.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled louder into his ear.

_Anomalies Detected_

Naruto quickly surveyed his surroundings. What was that? His took out his kunai and carefully prepared for anything.

**_Anomalies Detected_**

It was louder now.

**Anomalies Detected**

Around Naruto a blue hue glowed brightly. Time moved to a standstill, the water that flowed stopped. No sounds escaped from the surroundings. It was dead quiet.

"What's happening? What is this! Show yourself bastard! Are you the one doing all this!?" Naruto shouted into the nothingness.

**Anomalies Found. Rerouting avatar data. **

**Rebooting. . .**

**Complete.**

**Resetting environment. . .**

"What do you mean resetting environment!? Show yourself!" Naruto shouted.

**Complete.**

**Resetting NPC . . .**

**Complete.**

**Resetting time. . .**

**Complete.**

"Show yourself!

**Reactivating time and day. . .**

Naruto watched as time moved again. The water that flowed beneath him continued. The birds high into the sky continued on its flight path. Sounds from the village and bugs reached his ears.

**Complete.**

"What the hell! What did you do! Show yourself!"

"Hmm... Oi Naruto. What are you doing?" Kakashi said. "And how did you appear like that out of nowhere. I sensed no chakra being used."

This was one weird day Naruto concluded.

* * *

**A/N: Well another short chapter, but this is just an introduction to the game. Well review some more. I read each one and was happy. Thanks for the encouragement. **


	3. An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT 2

**Story: Elemental Nations Online**

**Chapter 2: An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT 2**

* * *

Kirito was confined within Konoha for a week. Since game time was 4x faster than reality he would spend his time in konoha for 4 days in real time. During this time he can't leave Konoha to explore the wilderness and surrounding mobs. So he was forced to do D-ranked missions or find a job suitable to his career.

Which was why he was in front of the Hokage's tower. He entered the front door and walked to the front desk.

"Hello I would like to receive a mission please," Kirito said.

The receptionist looked at him, and grabbed a scroll off his desk.

"Here! Come back when you finish," the receptionist replied.

Kirito touched the scrolls.

_**Ting!**_

_D-Ranked: Sanitary's Duty_

_Garbage has accumulated around training grounds 8. Clean it up!_

_Reward: 100 ryo_

"It won't take long,"

_**Ting!**_

_**You have accepted the quest!**_

Kirito left the hokage's tower and walked towards the training ground. He wasn't sure where the training ground was but luckily his map was updated with the information. It showed the general direction of the training grounds but it didn't pinpoint the exact location. As Kirito arrived at the training grounds he noticed which was training ground 8 right away.

"It's going to take a while," Kirito muttered to himself.

There was trash everywhere. Even picking up trash was hard in a vmmorpg. Sweat was running down Kirito's forehead. But he was happy with the progress he made. He had cleaned up half the training ground in an hour and the next hour was going to pick the remaining half. He decided on taking a break and sat down.

He opened his inventory and took out his bread he had brought before going on the mission. The taste was horrible but it saturated his hunger. He opened his water container to drink.

After taking a ten minute break he got back to work and finished sooner than he originally expected. Kirito went back to the hokage tower and entered the mission room.

"Hello I've completed the mission," Kirito spoke the receptionist.

_**Ting!**_

_You have completed the mission!_

_Rewards: _

_100 ryo_

_15 exp_

"Ah! That's good. Here's your money," the receptionist handed him his money.

"Do you want another mission?" The receptionist continued.

Kirito shook his head and said. "I'm going to explore Konoha for awhile, but I'll come back for another mission after I'm done."

Kirito left the Hokage's tower. In the center of Konoha was the market square. He had come here for bread before he received the d-ranked mission. A single piece of bread costed him 10 ryo. He brought five of them so his total money came out to 150 ryo.

He searched each item that was on sale, and any miscellaneous items that catched his eye. Kunai with a lower durability were on sell as well as shuriken, but he wasn't interested in throwing weapons. He preferred close ranged weapons, or even a few good jutsu scrolls, but those items were well above his price range. He settled on a cheap portable furnace for smelting iron that costed him 110 ryo. And a pickaxe for mining up ore for 40 ryo.

During his time in the marketplace he heard there was an area that was open behind the Hokage's Face monument that is still considered within the village boundaries. There was level 1 monsters there, and the occasional level 2. Nothing that Kirito could beat, but it was the rich iron ore that peaked his curiosity. Iron gave better pay outs than d-ranked missions, but the problem was if he could find any iron deposits within the soil. Occasionally the game system could make iron deposits appear above ground but that was in smaller quantities. What started his suspicion was a few npc whispered that secret among themselves and he barely heard it. The problem was the npcs cared for the hokage monument and didn't dare touch or modify even the back.

Kirito didn't care for the monument. It's just a game after all.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Something weird happened! It's like time stopped!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Muh Naruto-kun, it's not a very good prank. You know time can't stop," Kakashi explained.

"Iruka, Old man Hokage, and everybody else is acting weird too! It's like they stopped acknowledging my presence!"

"Naruto, what have you done to make everybody mad?"

"It's not me! Look at this," he gripped his thumb and index finger together and swiped down. The Menu opened, and Kakashi blinked.

"What am I looking at?" He questioned.

"See I don't know how this thing appeared but it appeared!"

"Seriously Naruto, I don't see anything. What am I suppose to look at?"

Naruto blinked.

"Don't you see this rectangle thing? It says menu on the top."

"Your the one acting strange Naruto, now enough of the stupid prank. We have D-ranked missions to do."

Another rectangle box appeared over the box on Naruto's menu.

**_Ting!_**

_D-ranked: Clean up Toro-san house!_

_Tori-san's house is a mess from a party the previous night. Tori-san's too hangover to clean up himself so he hired ninjas to clean up his house._

"Kakashi look! Another menu opened!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough Naruto, I already told Sasuke and Sakura to meet us at Toro-san's house," Kakashi said.

"Ok I'll go to Tori-san's house right away," Naruto sighed.

**_Ting!_**

**_You have accepted the quest!_**

"Meet you at Toro-san house," Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto closed the menu and sighed again. He wasn't sure what was happening lately. It looked like no one but him can open the menu. Except for those new shinobi he had seen running around. Maybe he could question them, but for now he'll talk to the hokage. Naruto wasn't sure but he'll have to hide the fact about the menu from the rest of his teammates, and the rest of konoha, or else they would think the kyuubi had taken over or he was losing his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Another wonderful chapter from wonderful me :D My ego is on a whole new high. Unobtainable for anyone to achieve but me. Hahaha I'm joking. Another short chapter but I'll try and make it longer. Hope you enjoy it for now.


End file.
